Vault 9
by Slytherin Of The Sith
Summary: "With me, Sasha, you will grow as a submissive. Take comfort that I will never harm you, but I will make you better than what you were before each time. Is that something that interests you? That you want? Truly want?" / Or, the story where Sasha explores a side of her she tried to keep to herself until she just couldn't anymore. And The Queen is more than willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

**This is BDSM themed, just a warning if no one is really into that sort of thing...and the next chapter will be heavy into it and sexual. Just a heads up. I also don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

Wearing only a pair of dark denim jeans, worn boots and a black leather jacket over a red Star Wars shirt. Sasha was more nervous than she's ever been in her life, she was doing this on a whim because she was bored and curious.

As of late, her life hadn't been anything exciting, she had a blue nosed pitbull named Gizmo and she was a bartender at a bar in Lower Manhattan.

It paid the bills and keeps food on the table but it just wasn't enough for her, she felt as if something had been missing in her life.

Sasha had been watching porn past midnight when she came across the website. She normally didn't pay much attention to the ads but that particular one caught her attention.

Hence why she was walking into the nondescript building now. After four days of researching and going through every Domina profile, she figured she found the right one to fit her. Hopefully.

The lobby of the building was open and very bright, surprisingly. The black tiled floors were clean and she could see her reflection in them, just like the windows on the outside.

If Sasha didn't have the address memorized, she would've thought she had the wrong place entirely. But here she was, about to meet with a woman she'd only spoken once and that was online. Her heart was doing excited somersaults but she felt as if she could pass out at any moment.

Sasha approached the reception desk and the dark haired woman looked up with a radiant smile, her name plate reading Alicia Fox, "Hi there, welcome to Vault 9! How may I help you today?"

Sasha swallowed, and cleared her throat nervously, "Um, I have an appointment with um...my name is Sasha Banks and I have an appointment with the...The Queen?" it felt weird saying that name out loud to another person.

"Sure thing! Just take the elevators to your right to the third floor—that's her floor, and just have a seat wherever you feel comfortable, okay? And word of advice, cutie, relax. She won't hurt you unless you beg her to." Alicia winked and Sasha nearly died on the spot.

Sasha suddenly had the urge to run away but she just nodded and forced her feet to move in the direction of the elevators and she didn't know how she felt that there were no buttons for up or down but the doors opened the moment she walked up to them. Sasha took a steadying deep breath and stepped inside, and the doors closed immediately after she pressed the number three.

The trip up was short, but for Sasha it felt like an eternity. When the doors opened the last thing Sasha expected was to be introduced into a room immediately, it wasn't the dungeon that she's seen in the teasing pictures on the website. But more like a living room, rather than a waiting room. It was obvious that the idea was to get people like her, newbies who were a nervous wreck, to relax. The carpet was dark, and soft and Sasha didn't feel right walking on it with her dirty boots.

So she kicked off the moment she stepped off the elevator and left them neatly by the door before slowly making her way to one of the long sofas. She was taking everything in from the oak coffee table, the fake plants strategically placed all over the large room. It wasn't as brightly lit like the lobby but dim enough to be comfortable as well as intimate.

Sasha sighed heavily as she finally settled down on the sofa and tentatively rifled through the magazine options that lay neatly on the table and found one of interest and surprise through the cosmos and clothing catalogs...a survival magazine. One of those camping ones.

It was a little outdated but still relevant enough to hold her attention. Completely unaware that, despite her own surveillance of the room, she was being watched. The Queen sat in her office, watching Sasha via a small camera tucked away behind a fake plant, with the perfect angle.

She found it interesting that Sasha took off her shoes at the door, and she wondered if the girl even realized what that signified. The Dominatrix hoped that they were compatible, really compatible, she was looking forward to meeting this girl. Over their emails, she seemed a little shy and all over the place and it took everything she had not to correct her, to direct her.

Sasha Banks intrigued her in a way that no one has in a very long time and Charlotte was very much pleased that she actually showed up today for their first meeting. The girl had sent in her updated medical history and proved that she was who she really was but filling the application and actually following through are two different things entirely.

She watched Sasha read through the magazine for a few moments, noting that the younger woman was genuinely interested in the content and not just looking at the pictures as she'd seen so many do before. The Queen rose from her seat and fluffed her long blonde hair.

* * *

"You know, you can tell a lot about a person by what they read."

Sasha startled slightly, not hearing the Dominatrix's approach, but with the carpet, how could she? Sasha set the magazine back down on the table and nearly jumped off of the sofa to greet the other woman.

"H-hi, I'm...uh, damn, I forgot," Sasha's eyes closed briefly, mentally chastising herself, before opening them and showing Charlotte those gorgeous brown eyes once more, "I'm sorry, I'm Sasha. I um...I say the wrong things when I'm super nervous."

Charlotte gestured for Sasha to sit down first before taking a seat across from her on the other sofa, not wishing to make the woman even more nervous than she clearly already was, "It's quite alright, dear. This is just a Q and A."

Sasha nodded, swallowing nervously, "Right, right you're right so um...how do we start this?"

Charlotte regarded her calmly, before leaning back on the sofa and crossing her legs at the knee, "Let's start with why you're here, Sasha."

Sasha sighed, nodding again, "I'm just...curious."

"Being curious is a good thing, natural even. Was there something in your life that lead you to this particular adventure? Perhaps in the bedroom?"

Sasha blushed, exhaling lightly, she couldn't even remember the last time she's ever had sex with anyone in the past ten months, or was it a year? She didn't know or care anymore. The blonde seemed to have read the nervousness that was starting to creep back onto the surface that was Sasha Banks and smiled reassuringly.

"Kitten, I nor anyone else here will judge you and whatever you say to me will be in complete confidence, I promise."

When Sasha remained silent for a few seconds too long, the Dominatrix was prepared to try a different approach but then Sasha pushed her vibrant purple hair out of her face, and went for a smile despite being so obviously out of her depth—and Charlotte found her so adorable, and she realized right then that Sasha was going to be hers.

"I guess I've just not been happy with...where my life is going? Personally and I feel like, I don't know, I'm missing something, and I just wanna see if this could fill that void? To do something I've always been a little interested in."

"I see, and when did you first suspect that you might've been into this lifestyle?"

"Um...my sophomore year."

"College?"

Sasha shook her head once, "High school."

"Mm." Charlotte shifted position and recrossed her legs, well aware that she was showing more leg and she was also aware of Sasha's roaming eyes, "Well you've taken the first step today, and for some it's truly the hardest, and I'm proud of you."

"I have?" Sasha's eyes snapped up to meet the Dominatrix's intense blue eyes. She so hopeful...so _terrified, _"You are?"

Charlotte licked her lips, _oh_ she wanted to sink her teeth in this one, but the greatest prizes came to those with patience and she's had enough experience to know not to rush this. "Yes. Of course."

"Wow, um, thank you?"

"You're welcome. So. I have to ask this, but is there anyone in your life right now?"

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, "No, just my dog."

"Aww, I have two myself. A Doberman and German Shepard. Loves of my life."

"Gizmo is a blue nose pit bull, and he is just a mess!" Sasha laughed, and Charlotte saw her shoulders relaxing a bit and smiled inwardly. She wanted Sasha relaxed and if talking about their fur babies did the trick then Charlotte would indulge. "He's, and this is probably super sad, but he's my best friend."

"It's not sad at all, Sasha. It's cute. How old is he?"

"Oh, he's only two! What about yours?"

"Let's see, Harper, my Doberman, she's four and Arlo is seven."

"I love those names," Sasha cooed, unable to help herself, then sobered up a little when she saw the lingering gaze from Charlotte, "So, uh...I think we pretty much covered everything in the emails, right? This was just a meet and greet?"

"Yes. But...we never went into depth over anything that would be considered a hard no for you?"

"...no body fluids."

Charlotte bit back a laugh, "Of course, anything else?"

"I..." Sasha broke eye contact briefly, "I was hoping to find those out with you. I'm willing to try almost everything once before I decide. Officially."

Charlotte's head tilted to the side gently, "Are you still feeling a little nervous, Sasha?"

"A little bit...I never thought I would actually be here. With a real Dominatrix." Sasha laughed softly, purple locks falling and bouncing, "I watched the videos and read the articles, but I never thought I would ever get a chance to act on my fantasy."

"Are you excited?"

"I am!" Sasha sat back a little, trying not to seem too eager but Charlotte saw right through her but thankfully she only offered the younger woman a soft smile, "I am. I just feel so scared and so nervous but it's a good thing. I really wanna be here, and I really wanna explore this side of me. To get to know myself completely."

The longer she listened to Sasha speak and observed her body language, Charlotte knew that this girl needed this more than she possibly even knew herself.

Sasha was starting to discover a part of herself that's already been there and something in Sasha's life triggered that self discovery, and now that it's been awakened, she landed herself in Charlotte's lap. Figuratively, not literally. _Yet._

"I'm glad to hear that Sasha, I really am. I've been doing this for years, and I understand the series of confusing nerves buzzing through your veins is what I refer to as submissive energy. I aim to channel that energy, and to become an outlet for you, in a very positive way."

Sasha remained silent as Charlotte talked, she remained still as the Dominatrix moved from her seat on the opposite sofa and came to sit right next to her, angling her body towards her. The Queen crossed her legs at the knee again, and she was so close to Sasha that her foot was brushing against Sasha's denim covered knee and she had her arm resting on the spine of the sofa.

"But let me warn you, sweetheart, it will not be a walk in the park for you. Not with me. I will tease you. I will deny you. Your desperation will be my pleasure, and I will push you until you can't take anymore. And then... I will push you some more. Your discomfort, your tears, and your screams...they will belong to me. And when I decide to give you that release,sweetheart, that will be my validation."

Sasha was tense again, but Charlotte wasn't worried about scaring the poor girl off this time. She could see Sasha's eyes growing darker as her words washed over her, she could see her pulse racing beneath her jaw and the Dominatrix wanted to sink her teeth into that smooth, strong neck for the second time and just like the first time, she kept a lid on the The Queen. _For now._

"With me, Sasha, you will grow as a submissive. Take comfort that I will never harm you, but I will make you better than what you were before each time. Is that something that interests you? That you want? Truly want?"

Sasha swallowed deeply, eyes wide, "Y-yes...that's exactly what I want. Everything that you just said, that's what I want. I want The Queen."

"I know." Charlotte brought her arm from the spine of the sofa, and placed a warm well manicured hand with black painted nails on Sasha's shoulder, slowly caressing the leather as she slid her hand to the nape of Sasha's neck until she was cupping it firmly, nails digging ever so slightly—enough to be acutely felt but nothing painful and she felt Sasha shiver beneath her grasp and Charlotte's thighs clenched pleasantly, the throbbing between them increasing, "I believe it's time I show you my lair, kitten."

* * *

**-Sith**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

_**Months later...**_

Sasha was in so much trouble, she was late and her calls weren't being answered. Sasha cursed her boss and her lazy co-workers as she narrowly avoided colliding into another pedestrian as she jogged across the street towards the building that's really become her second home as of late for the past four months.

Alicia checked her watch as she pressed the button for the elevator doors, and shook her head at the younger woman who practically slid into the elevator, "It was nice knowing you!"

Sasha rolled her eyes once the doors were closed, "Gee, thanks." the elevator ride, as always, took forever and Sasha was desperately trying to will away the sweat from work and her rush to get to Vault 9.

A pair of plain black leggings and a flannel is what she wore to work, definitely not something she wanted to wear for her time with The Queen but Sasha didn't have a choice. No one was answering the phones and if Sasha didn't know any better, she'd say that they were doing it on purpose.

The living room area was dark and Sasha's heart dropped as she spotted the partially open doorway that led to the dungeon. Her converse made not a sound on the plush carpet as she went to the door and knocked on the cold metal softly, but it may as well have sounded as if she beat on the damn thing by the sound it made.

Sasha waited and she waited and she _waited_ until she was _finally _given permission to enter the The Queen's lair.

For a heart beat, Sasha was worried she'd have to go back home knowing that she disappointed her and was not allowed to atone for her mistakes. Sasha slowly pushed the door open and turned around, her back to everything, to close it and she knew that she was being a coward about it but damn it. She was allowed to stall for a few more seconds, right?

_Wrong._

Charlotte was sitting in her throne across the room, topless with her legs crossed wearing tight leather pants that looked painted on with knee high heeled boots. Charlotte was leaning to the side, twirling her trusty cane slowly as she watched her kitten tremble with anticipation by the door. Of course she had gotten all of her kitten's texts and saw her missed calls, and of course Charlotte informed Alicia downstairs to ignore all of Sasha's calls.

Charlotte sat perfectly still, still twirling her cane, and Sasha was practically glued to the brick wall under Charlotte's heavy gaze, "You are late. You know I do not like tardiness, kitten."

"I—"

"Take your shoes, pants and jacket off and get in your cage."

Sasha, rather ungracefully, kicked off her shoes by the door and hung her jacket on the coat rack. She peeled off her leggings, her flannel barely covering the fact that she went without panties today and Charlotte didn't miss it either.

But Charlotte just continued to twirl her cane around her right pointer finger and watched as Sasha folded her leggings on top of her shoes and all but fast walked to her cage in the corner of the room that was next to Charlotte's 'torture table' that held all of The Queen's favorite toys that she _loved _to use on her kitten.

Charlotte sighed heavily, her heels dropping loudly on the platform that supported her throne as she pushed herself out of it and Sasha's gaze was torn between Charlotte's beautiful bare breasts or the cane in her dominant hand, she hated that thing and Charlotte knew it. Charlotte secured the door on Sasha's cage with her free gloved hand hand.

"You know, my sweet kitten, I was _just _bragging about you just a day ago. I was telling the The Man and Mistress Bliss just how obedient and well trained you were, how far you've come." Charlotte tapped the top of Sasha's cage with the tip of her cane, glaring down at the sad looking woman, "Bliss is well...more of a puppy person, but she was just dying to get her hands on you. But I told her no. However, now? Well now I'm rethinking my answer."

Sasha whimpered, eyes shining and wide. Charlotte couldn't wait to make them red and puffy. "I'm so sorry, my Queen! I had to work late and—"

"And I don't care." Charlotte snarled, her upper lip curling into a sneer, "I am your Queen and when I tell you to be here at a certain time, dear, I expect you here twenty minutes earlier. I had such high hopes for you, but it seems as if you're just like all the other peasants."

"No, my Queen, I'm not I promise—"

"Silence."

Charlotte didn't yell nor did she raise her voice, she never had to. Sasha knew that tone well enough and she was already aching and trembling all over with anticipation. She watched as best she could from her cage as Charlotte strolled over to the table and, thankfully, gingerly set the cane down.

Charlotte hummed thoughtfully, coming to a stop on the other end of the table and leaned against the wall as she stared at Sasha. Taking in the sight of her sitting Indian style in her cage, baring everything for Charlotte's eyes only, the flannel was too short to hide her from Charlotte. Luckily for her because Charlotte would've cut the thing to shreds if it had.

Charlotte wasn't lying when she told her friends and fellow Domina's about how far Sasha has come along in four months under her care and guidance.

The girl was a natural submissive and she was a natural at cunnilingus but that wasn't why Charlotte was (admittedly) defensive when asked to share. Kitten was hers and hers alone.

"Disrespectful." Charlotte sighed heavily, as if she were truly exasperated and not secretly excited about tearing into Sasha's perfect skin. Oh how Charlotte was going to decorate Sasha's body like the Fourth of July. "And inconsiderate. Of my time, I almost locked you out. Almost."

Sasha was growing red in the face now, but she knew better at this point to say anything without permission but Charlotte could read the contriteness in her pretty brown eyes. And promptly ignored it.

"After tonight though, I can't imagine that you will ever keep me waiting again." Charlotte turned her attention to her toys, a slow smirk forming, "What sort of terrible, disgusting..._despicable_...things should I do to you tonight, kitten?"

Sasha glanced at the table briefly. "W-whatever you want, my Queen. I'm yours to do as you please."

"Oh, I know that, dear." Charlotte chuckled, and neatly picked up the ball gag from between the flogger and the paddle, "Since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut, I suppose I will have to do it for you."

Charlotte picked up her leather flogger and the cane, knowing how much Sasha hated both of them and she walked back over to the cage and flipped the latch, the metal sliding against metal echoed sharply through the room. And even as the door swung open, Sasha knew not to move an inch until she was given permission.

"Go find your collar and leash." Sasha did as she was told, nearly tripping over herself but the further away she crawled from those disapproving blue eyes the more they burned into her exposed backside. Sasha had to rise up on her knees to reach her collar and leash sitting on a hook above her on the wall, "In your mouth, Sasha, and hurry up. The longer you draw this out, the longer your punishment."

But Sasha didn't hurry, she moved at the same pace, because despite her obvious nervousness, she was excited. It's been a long time since she's really been punished and she didn't realize she had been craving it until now.

When Charlotte put the collar around Sasha's neck, she wasn't gentle and brown eyes met narrowed blue ones briefly before Charlotte's mouth was over hers. The kiss, if it could ever be called that, was over just as quickly as it started and Charlotte clipped Sasha's leash to the d-ring on her collar and stood straight as Sasha sat back and stared up at her Queen. Well versed with their game.

"What is your safeword?"

Sasha didn't miss a beat. "Brouhaha."

The corners of Charlotte's red painted lips twitched, recalling the first time she heard it and laughed for a good thirty seconds, it was so random it was both funny and absolutely perfect.

"And when you're gagged, what do you do when you want me to slow down?" Sasha shook her head twice and stopped, "That's my good girl. And when you want me to stop? Show me your hand signals."

Sasha made a fist three times with both of her hands and Charlotte winked down at her in approval, before her demeanor melted back into the The Queen once more and the slack on Sasha's leash was gone.

Charlotte walked Sasha back to her throne and got comfortable as she was previously but she kept both feet firmly planted on the platform. Charlotte set her items of choice down to the side, except the ball gag.

"Stand up and come here."

Sasha did as she was told, knowing what Charlotte wanted. The blondes warm breath caressed her face and she was watching the Dominatrix apprehensively as the ball gag was secured around her head. Sasha could already feel herself drooling, down her chin and her neck. Sasha was half naked, tousled but her eyes...they were alive. And Charlotte knew she was ready.

In the sweetest voice she could muster without giving away her own lust, "Turn around, bend over and grab your ankles."

_Yes ma'am._

Charlotte bit back a moan at the sight, Sasha's pretty pink pussy was glistening and it was the perfect target. With her other hand, Charlotte pushed the flannel out of the way until it was bunched at the base of Sasha's neck and the dominatrix could also see Sasha's dark brown nipples from her new angle and she would be torturing those later.

Charlotte placed one gloved hand on the bare ass presented to her, and she felt Sasha moan more than she heard it and smirked, amused.

Without warning, that soft and gentle hand was gone and Sasha yelped behind her ball gag at the sudden strike.

Charlotte chuckled and brought her hand down repeatedly, eyes glued to the reddening flesh—alternating between Sasha's ss and the back of her thighs, carefully avoiding that glistening center.

She didn't want to play that hand just yet. Charlotte took her time, making sure each spank had its desired effect. She wanted Sasha to feel it down her spine to the tips of her toes.

She wanted Sasha to hurt.

This was a punishment and Charlotte proved that point with every well placed blow.

Charlotte's experienced eyes spied the tears on the gray concrete first before she spotted the near death grip Sasha had around her ankles while her legs quivered. And Charlotte thought Sasha looked so pretty like this, face red with humiliation, ass and thighs redder than Rudolph's nose and begging for more.

And that was exactly what Charlotte gave her, she now stood behind Sasha with the leather flogger until Sasha was suffering behind her ball gag, and Charlotte finally, and reluctantly, relented. She dropped the flogger at her feet and observed her handy work for a few beats, savoring the image.

"On your knees."

Sasha obeyed without a second thought, and Charlotte could see how much of a mess Sasha was. Her makeup was ruined completely, her nose was puffy and red as her eyes, making her brown eyes even more striking than they already were and Sasha had drool everywhere. _Beautiful._

Charlotte knelt down in front of Sasha, eyes dancing wildly. She had tossed aside her leather gloves, wanting to feel Sasha's flushed skin beneath her hand, to feel those hot and salty tears beneath her thumbs as she wiped them away, almost nurturing.

"Oh, baby, my sweet kitten, don't cry." Charlotte kissed the ball between Sasha's swollen lips gently, cooing gently, "You did so well, such a good girl. Taking that punishment like the good girl you are."

Sasha blinked, thanking Charlotte from behind her ball gag but the Dominatrix understood her perfectly fine.

"Don't thank me yet, honey," Charlotte released Sasha and stood, backing away slowly, "I'm just getting started."

* * *

**-Sith**


End file.
